Dance with Me
by LitLover 101
Summary: Elijah and Caroline have the same idea of how to help their loved ones cope with their losses. What neither of them knows is that great minds think alike. TVD/TO crossover. Includes spoilers for S5 of TVD and S1 of TO. Enjoy. One-shot.


Elijah and Caroline have the same idea of how to help their loved ones cope with their losses. What neither of them knows is that great minds think alike. TVD/TO crossover. Includes spoilers for S5 of TVD and S1 of TO. Enjoy. One-shot.

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The**__**Vampire**__**Diaries**_** TV show. That honor goes to Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson. I also own Michael Jackson's Music. I wish. **

**Hello, my lovely readers. This is one of my two one-shots for Klaroweek. I think it's Klarolineweek, but to me every week is Klaroweek. Ha ha. Please, check out "Say Klaroline," a bit of fluff on Saturday. On with the show… **

**Dance with Me:**

It was of the utmost importance to Elijah to see his brother and the woman that he… Well, as of now he would rather not put into words how he felt for the new hybrid in case he were to cause fate to give him a long look and to take away what he cared for the most, yet again. That is why he enlisted the help of Marcellus.

"You want to know _what_?" Marcel had said, his eyes wide while his lips were curving upward into a grin and his hand cupped his ear as if he had not heard Elijah.

Sighing, in irritation because he did not relish repeating himself, Elijah pursed his lips and narrowed his own eyes. "I want to take Niklaus and Hayley to the Mall of America."

"And _what_? Buy them a new town to live in? Oh, I get it, you think that if they massacre an entire shopping complex they'll feel better. No, that _wouldn't_ expose the _entire_ vampire population," Marcel said, sitting back in his seat and grinning back at Elijah with an expression that made him look far too much like Klaus.

Sitting forward in his own seat, Elijah lowered his voice. "Do I have to remind you that I can compel you to do what I ask?"

Marcel rolled his eyes and then smiled before holding his palms outward and up in a show of defeat. "Sure. Whatever you want. I mean, after all, what else should we former kings of New Orleans do with our spare time other than go to the Gap?"

That was why they were now in the Mall of America. Of course Elijah had to practically carry Hayley kicking and screaming to Minnesota. And Klaus had been less than enthusiastic about Elijah's desire to "Take a day off and live like humans for a day." Elijah's proposal was met with the words "absurd," "preposterous," "idiotic" and a number of other abusive words. However, in the end Elijah ruled the day and Klaus capitulated.

"Bloody mall," Klaus growled under his breath as Elijah walked beside him, Hayley to his left and Marcel on Klaus' right. "Bloody humans."

"I'm feeling like getting a snack," Hayley muttered and Elijah placed a hand on her wrist, giving her a slight shake of his head.

"Over there," Elijah said, pointing toward an open area of the floor.

"Over there, _what_?" Klaus demanded his eyes glowing with irritation.

Elijah did not answer his brother. He simply looked to Marcel who was staring at him and nodded. Walking over to an empty bench, he unbuttoned his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves before he walked to the middle of the open floor. Marcel joined him and they began to sing Michael Jackson's "Thriller." They made their hands into claws and moved across the floor, causing humans to stop and stare. This was a side of himself that Elijah rarely showed with others and it was worth it to see the two hybrids, one a baby and one an Original begin to smile.

Holding out a hand, Elijah waved and Hayley came to join him and Marcel. It took more coaxing and some literal arm pulling to convince Niklaus to join them on the dance floor. However, Klaus seemed to truly be getting into the role as he spun and danced about when a crowd of humans came to join them.

All Caroline knew was that Elena and Jeremy _really_ need to get out of the house and to do something normal. Like shopping. And since they could not go home, she could not think of a better place to go. Of course she needed help to goad her friends into going anywhere so she talked Alaric into helping her.

"You think that _shopping_ will help, Caroline?" Alaric had looked less then convinced as he sat back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest.

"_Yes_. Of course it will. It's _normal_. They _need_ normal. They need to take their minds off of all the death and the unhappiness for _just_ two minutes. This will work. Trust me." Caroline had replied with all the confidence she had had in front of the Miss Mystic Falls committee. This _would_ work. It _had_ to. They needed a break.

That's why she had been so happy when Alaric said he convinced the two siblings to go. What he didn't add was that Jeremy was drunk off his ass and that he had snapped Elena's neck and thrown her into the car. But they were there, at the Mall of America, the biggest shopping mall that Caroline could think of that could not possibly have the adverse affect of remind her or Elena, of past shopping with Bonnie.

"Isn't this place _great_?" Caroline asked as they walked along the second floor and Elena nodded wordlessly, fidgeting and staring at random people with a "I want to eat that person" look.

Jeremy scratched his head. "Where can I get a drink?"

"At your twenty-first birthday party," Alaric replied with a smirk while Jeremy groaned.

"What's that sound?" Elena asked suddenly.

"What sound?" Caroline replied, staring at an expensive looking evening dress. Biting her lower lip, she thought that compelling someone for _one_ little dress was not a major bad thing to do. _Right_? Then she heard the sound, too. Someone was singing. No, a _lot_ of people were singing. Moving forward with Elena, Jeremy and Alaric, Caroline peered over the railing and gasped at the flash mob. "Oh, my God. I _knew_ there was a reason that I wanted to come here," she said giddily.

"Is that _Klaus_?" Elena asked, pointing downward to a tall man with an unmistakable pair of dimples. Caroline's eyes widened so much so that it was shocking that they did not fall out of her head. Alaric had to place a hand on her shoulder to stop her from falling over the railing. Of course she would be fine but people might think it was strange if she fell over the railing and then got up like it was no big deal.

"What in the hell is he _doing_?" Caroline breathed. She could not believe her eyes as she heard Klaus singing "_Thriller_" and performing the accompanying dance moves. There must be _something_ in the water in New Orleans.

"Let's go down and say hi," Elena urged Caroline, grabbing her friend by the hand.

"_What_? _No_!" Caroline protested as Elena continued to pull her along toward the escalator.

"Oh, _yes_. The love of my life is dead. But yours is _not_. You thought that Damon was the worst thing that ever happened to me but I loved him and I got to spend time with him before I lost him. Don't make the _biggest_ mistake of your life by turning your back on him just because he's done terrible things. No one is perfect. Now, get your ass down there and get your man," Elena ordered Caroline, who felt scared as she climbed on the escalator. "I'll be there." Elena called from behind her. And so were Jeremy and Alaric.

Caroline felt nervous as she approached the singing, dancing crowd and began to push her way toward Klaus. Taking a spot beside him, she began to sing and dance. It was not until they turned that Klaus saw her and his eyes widened. "Hi," she breathed.

"Hi," Klaus replied with a look of shock that she believed matched her own.

"Thriller," Elena sang as she fell into place beside a nice looking man who wore an expression that reminded Caroline of Klaus for some reason. Seeing Elijah and Hayley… Huh? Caroline shook her head as she spun on her heel and continued to dance with Klaus, she felt herself begin to smile.

When the song stopped, Klaus turned and gathered Caroline into his arms. "Let's do "_Bad_" next," Hayley shouted. breathlessly. "Hey, Caroline. Long time, no see. Good to see you since you make Klaus less Grrrr… and more like a human. Oops, got to go."

"I'm Bad. I'm bad," Elijah started singing and Caroline giggled at him as Elena began to sing somewhere behind her and even Jeremy seemed to be enjoying himself.

"How about '_Smooth_ _Criminal_," after this Jeremy suggested. "Bonnie really liked that song." Looking over her shoulder, Caroline noticed that for once Jeremy did not look like he was going to hit someone when he mentioned Bonnie's name.

"Okay," Caroline called as Klaus smiled at her. "I'm bad," she sang to him earning a different kind of smile that made her wonder if they could sneak off somewhere together and if anyone would notice. She also wondered what Damon and Bonnie would think if they could see their friends at that moment.

What none of them knew was that Bonnie was dancing in between Jeremy and a stranger, watching her friends. Damon was singing "'Cause I'm Bad. You know it," like he did not have a care in the world as he spun beside Elena and looked at Bonnie. "You owe me fifty bucks," he informed her as he pointed at Caroline and Klaus who were discretely dancing away from the mob, running away together.

"Just dance, Salvatore," Bonnie shouted back as she watched Caroline take Klaus' hand and they disappeared into another, larger crowd.

**Hope you liked it. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviews, favs, follows and reads this story. Remember to check out "Say Klaroline" on Saturday. **

**Peace,**

**Jessica**


End file.
